1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to precisely identifying locations at construction sites.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a survey rod attached to a powder actuated fastener driver to permit precise location and attachment of a fastener, particularly to a foundation or other fixed object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, after a foundation has been poured for a structure, surveyors have been called to identify the locations at which construction materials should be attached to the foundation in accordance with the construction plans. The surveyors have typically marked the proper corner locations on the foundation. Thereafter, construction workers have snapped a chalk line to identify the line along which construction materials, such as concrete blocks or plates, for example, are to be secured to the foundation. While in most situations the level of precision provided by this two-step process has been adequate, there is frequently some variation between the surveyed locations and the actual locations of the construction materials. Small differences in angles can result in large differences in distances, particularly in long walls found in commercial and industrial buildings. There are many situations in which greater precision in the locations of chalk lines are required.